


Split My Sides In For You

by trickshire



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Life Affirming Sex, M/M, Questionable Coping Mechanisms, Size Difference, mentions of suicidal ideation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickshire/pseuds/trickshire
Summary: They're the only ones left. It would be an even bigger problem if they weren't.Or, Cain and Reinhardtzar finally talk about this stupid thing. (Spoilers for Chapter 110 and SSR Cain's fate episodes)





	Split My Sides In For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Reinhardtzar can’t remember ever feeling so tense in his life as he had talking Cain off that cliff. Death is nothing he hasn’t faced before, both his own and those he cares for, but in that moment it was _Cain_ and suddenly it hadn’t seemed so simple. The younger man bounced back astonishingly fast, but he can’t get those few nerve-wracking moments of his guts twisting in on themselves in his belly out of his head.

There is nothing else to focus on, in this cozy yet spacious inn room Cain rented out for him with every trace of good cheer. Reinhardtzar has rarely slept by himself since the day he enlisted in the Torhid military, instead sleeping among his men. Even in Idelva’s prison or with Gran and Djeeta’s crew, he was always aware of other people or happenings around him - the snores of other prisoners, the hum of the Grandcypher’s engines, the skyfarers slumbering or keeping watch around a campfire when they went out on firm land. But there is nothing here to lull him to sleep or distract him from the image, over and over, of Cain staring over the edge of that island, whispering _one more step_.

He’d not thought he would become so attached over the course of their acquaintance. Cain’s company is pleasant, his mind quick, his humor sharp, and he’s one of the most enjoyable bedmates Reinhardtzar has had - but until now he’d assumed their relationship was a simple arrangement of friendship, respect and casual sex. It’s not distressing to Reinhardtzar to find that it might be otherwise, but it’s a real inconvenience when he’s trying to sleep and instead obsessing over how much he can’t deal with the thought that Cain could die. And the fact that Cain was considering ending his life himself only makes that thought worse.

He’s not sure how much time has passed when the oppressive, intrusive silence is broken by an odd scratching sound at the door. Someone is picking the lock, Reinhardtzar realizes, and sits up just in time for the latch to click. He’s tensing his shoulders, preparing instinctively for a fight, when the door opens to show that it’s just Cain. He relaxes again. “You could have knocked.”

Cain doesn’t answer him, just walks in and shuts the door. The moonlight falls across his face as he comes close to the bed, illuminating the creases of a frown. Then Cain blinks, the expression clearing, and he’s suddenly smiling as though nothing is wrong. To Reinhardtzar, though, the smile is noticeably faked, with that little touch of _just_ too much innocence that means he’s putting on a performance. (Yes, thinking back on it, he has been paying far too much attention to Cain for a simple comrade in arms all along.) “Couldn’t sleep! And we’ve been so busy the past few days, I haven’t had the time to let off some stress, if you get what I mean. Are you up for it, or should I go back to my room and make do with my hand?”

“Sure,” Reinhardtzar replies, bemused. “What were you thinking?”

“Just take your clothes off and lie back. I’ll take care of it.” Cain is already working off his own pajamas, plain ill-fitting clothing they were lent by the innkeeper. Reinhardtzar shrugs, peeling off his own nightshirt and lying back. He’s well accustomed to Cain being the one to call the shots in bed - in fact, when they first started fooling around, Cain was insistent on topping and being in total control at all times - and he has no problem with that, so as he works the pajama pants off his hips and settles back down on the mattress, he spreads his legs expectantly. To his mild surprise, Cain smacks the back of his hand lightly against his inner thigh, pouting. “I _said,_ lie back and I’ll take care of it, now stay still.”

Well, in that case…Reinhardtzar straightens his legs out again and leans back into the pillows, enjoying his view of Cain stripping in front of him. Idelva’s prodigy is a real treat to look at undressed, his lean body all toned muscle - he’s nothing like the soft desk-bound bureaucrats Reinhardtzar remembers bribing their way to the top of Torhid’s military. Actually, Cain is looking a touch underfed at the moment, which isn’t much of a surprise when he’s been so absorbed by recent events, but still a concern. He makes a mental note to coordinate with Leona later on badgering Cain to eat properly.

Cain starts to climb onto the bed, pauses, then climbs back off to rummage in the small pile of cloth he’s left discarded on the floor. Reinhardtzar huffs out a soft laugh at his absentmindedness. Cain doesn’t appear to react to that at all, his expression instead one of pure focus as he produces a bottle of oil from a pocket, and Reinhardtzar’s concern ticks up a notch. Cain is at his brattiest when he’s being teased, even a little bit; the fact that he isn’t making a quip or pulling a face says that something serious is eating at him. What did he really come here to do? But it’s useless to ask him at the moment, of course. Reinhardtzar knows that if Cain can’t bring himself to talk yet, pressing him will only make him withdraw further. Better to wait until his stress has built up closer to a breaking point, then lean on him till his mask cracks properly.

Cain clambers back onto the mattress, straddling Reinhardtzar’s thighs, and drizzles cool oil onto the Draph’s cock before starting to stroke it. Reinhardtzar hisses softly at the touch, feeling his dick twitch as it firms up fully under Cain’s slender hand. Cain is well-practiced at the kind of touch that satisfies him most by now, but he’s being too businesslike, too quiet. It’s as if he just wants to get it over with. No good asking him yet, Reinhardtzar reminds himself, and sighs as he reaches for the bottle. If this is how Cain wants to handle it, he’ll play along, help prepare him for—

Cain smacks his hand, a little harder than the playful way he’d hit his thigh earlier. “Getting greedy! I told you I’m taking care of it, so settle down. All I want you to do is sit back and enjoy it.” His voice is still light and casual, but Reinhardtzar can hear an underlying note of tension in it now.

He frowns, but lies back again. “All right.” He could say a little more at this point, perhaps, but decides against it. He hasn’t seen Cain this tightly wound up before, and doesn’t want to scare him off with a misstep at this point. Really, this young general is much more trouble than he should be…but not more trouble than he’s worth, so Reinhardtzar suppresses his own mounting frustration and worry for the moment. Instead he tries to focus on enjoying the moment like he’s been instructed, watching as Cain leaves off stroking his cock, squeezes more oil onto his fingers, starts pushing them into himself. It’s definitely a very nice show, and even nicer when he thinks about how Cain will feel around him in just a few minutes, how he’ll look squirming and groaning on his lap.

He’s surprised by how quickly Cain pulls his fingers back out. Then Cain grabs his dick again and shuffles up so he’s kneeling over his hips, and surprise twists into alarm. Cain enjoys how big Draph are compared to humans, he’s used to taking Reinhardtzar’s cock by now, but that doesn’t mean they don’t have to be careful and start slow. He rises up onto his elbows as their bodies align. “Hey, take it easy—”

Too late. Cain sinks onto him, taking him much too fast, and Reinhardtzar involuntarily clutches at the sheets. “Shit,” he groans as Cain comes to a halt, a little over halfway down his shaft. “Told you,” he starts, and then feels Cain’s legs flexing around him, the younger man lifting himself off again. “Cain, _don’t_.” Cain ignores him, his hips bearing down again, dropping much too abruptly so Reinhardtzar’s cock pushes farther in. He makes a soft, strangled noise, visibly wincing, but starts to lift himself again.

Reinhardtzar growls, reaching for Cain’s hips to stop him or at least slow him down. Cain outright slaps his hand this time, hard, the impact leaving his skin stinging wildly. “I told you to—just lie there,” he says through gritted teeth. “Do I have to tie your—your _damn_ hands to the bedpost—” He pushes down again, as if he’s trying to impale himself. “ _Fuck!_ Before you’ll just, _stop!_ ”

“ _Cain._ ” Reinhardtzar reaches out again, grabbing Cain’s hand, squeezing it hard enough that Cain yelps and finally looks at him. “I’m not up for this. Do you understand? If this is what you came here for, then my answer’s no. My body isn’t a tool to punish yourself with. Now _stop it_ already.”

Cain freezes up, staring at him, hurt written across every inch of his face. Then the mask comes back down, and he starts to pull away, smiling wryly as he looks away. “Yeah, I guess I played a little too rough there! Sorry about that. I’ll just see myself out—”

“Cain,” Reinhardtzar says again, softer, not letting go of his hand. “Come on. What is this about?”

Cain’s eyes snap back to him, his resentment flaring visibly. “You always do this,” he says, his voice low and tight. “Anything goes, everything’s fine, nothing bothers you in the least unless it’s me we’re talking about, _then_ you come over all concerned.”

Reinhardtzar blinks. “I don’t understand what you’re getting at. You almost jumped off the damn island earlier today, you’re obviously not okay right now, of course I’m concerned about—”

“So it’s not okay for _me_ to die, for _me_ to be hurt, for _me_ to try and do anything for you,” Cain cuts him off. “It’s only okay when _you’re_ the one doing something stupid for my sake! It’s only okay when _you_ fall off the damn island!”

Well, shit. That certainly makes things click into place immediately. Reinhardtzar grimaces. “Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘oh!’” Cain shoves his shoulder roughly with his free hand. “You get after me for being too self-sacrificing, too ready to jump into danger, and what do you do the first chance you get? _Damn_ it, Tzar, did you even bother to think that maybe I didn’t want you to get yourself killed right in front of me?”

“I’m not going to apologize for protecting you,” Reinhardtzar says, keeping his voice calm and even. “I told you before that I wasn’t going to come back without you. I meant it.”

“And when did I ever say you should protect me at your own expense? When did I ask you to die for me?” Cain’s voice is rising, his tone strident.

This is not a conversation Reinhardtzar wants to have when his dick is still lodged halfway up Cain’s ass. He sighs, letting go of the younger man’s hand so he can grasp his thighs instead, gently easing him up until his cock finally slips back out. Cain jerks under his hands, trying to move towards the pile of pajamas he left on the floor, and Reinhardtzar grabs his hips firmly in response, holding him steady until he gives up and settles against his broad chest. “No, don’t go, we’re talking about this,” he says softly. “Cain, you’re a general. You have to be ready to lose subordinates sometimes. There’s no way around that.”

“A general, huh. A general of what, exactly?” Cain goes limp against him, resting his face against his shoulder, but Reinhardtzar can feel him shaking. “Pholia’s essentially been dethroned as Sovereign. Idelva is falling apart. I have no forces to lead, not even the skyfarers we co-opted for our cause.” He feels Cain take a deep, trembling breath. “And gods above, Tzar, you’re so far from a _subordinate_ to me that the idea’s laughable. Are you really that slow on the uptake?”

Reinhardtzar doesn’t move or speak for several thunderous heartbeats. Cain feels perfectly still against him, barely even seeming to breathe. They’re in uncharted territory now, and he’s not sure what to do or say, but he knows he doesn’t want to screw this up. At last, he slowly lifts one hand to begin gently stroking Cain’s hair. Almost immediately, he can feel the tension drain from him.

They stay like that for some time, even Cain staying silent as Reinhardtzar considers his next move. At last, he murmurs, “I’ve never been very good at things like this. I’m not the poems and flowers type, if you hadn’t noticed.” That startles a laugh out of Cain, and it makes him smile in response. “I wasn’t really even thinking about it until today. First when Gilbert went for you, and then when you were thinking of going after the Grandcypher. I wasn’t thinking then, either. I just knew that I couldn’t lose you.”

Cain rests one hand on his chest, lifting up his head to look Reinhardtzar directly in the eyes at last. “Yeah, well. _I’ve_ lost too many people, in case you’d forgotten. It’s hard enough already. Don’t be one of them.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Reinhardtzar replies, knowing that’s not what Cain wants to hear, knowing that he can’t promise more than that. Impulsively, he leans over, kisses the top of Cain’s head. He’s pleased by the way Cain shivers against him as he does, and he brings up his other arm to settle around Cain’s waist, resting his hand against the small of his back. “So, does this mean I don’t have to take orders from you anymore?”

Cain hits his shoulder, but gently this time, back to being playful. “ _Reinhardtzar._ ” He’s laughing, but there’s an undercurrent of anxiety in his voice.

“Relax. You’re stuck with me either way.” Reinhardtzar moves his hand, cupping Cain’s ass and gently pulling him further up until he can kiss Cain’s lips. They’re wind-chapped from these last few days on the airship, flying out to Starke Island and the Great Wall, but they’re no less pleasant to feel against his despite that. “I’m not going anywhere if I can help it. Are you?”

Cain doesn’t answer immediately, instead shifting to make himself more comfortable before leaning in for another kiss. He doesn’t hurry, moving his mouth against Reinhardtzar’s warm and languid, like he’s savoring the moment. Reinhardtzar bites down on his lower lip gently, and Cain rewards him with a pleased hum, his legs squeezing around the Draph’s ribs. They’re both panting by the time they pull apart. “I don’t know, are you going to make it worth my while if I stick around?” Cain says with a teasing smirk.

Instead of replying right away, Reinhardtzar slips a hand between them, his fingers brushing Cain’s cock as it hardens against his stomach. “Thought I already was.”

He enjoys the way Cain squirms against him, the soft, pleased noise he makes, not quite a whine just yet. Cain is too proud to give an inch most of the time, which makes it very fun to coax out of him, but it requires a certain amount of patience on Reinhardtzar’s part and a particular kind of mood on Cain’s. Still, Reinhardtzar is nothing if not methodical when it comes to getting what he wants, even if he can’t have it anytime he pleases. Getting Cain to come apart at the seams is both a challenge and a reward to him; he fully intends to keep the Idelvan general too occupied to feel self-conscious until they’re both satisfied.

He runs a hand down Cain’s side, watching him shiver as it trails to his hip, then squeezes a generous handful of his ass. “Still want me inside you?” he asks softly, shifting beneath him so his cock brushes against Cain’s thigh. His erection had started going down once he pulled out, but it’s already half-hard again—Cain can get him worked up without even trying.

“Yeah,” Cain pants, leaning into his touch eagerly. “Yeah, that part of the plan hasn’t changed. Unless you’re not up for that?”

“Hmmm,” Reinhardtzar rumbles, letting his hand drift to the dip between Cain’s asscheeks, his fingers brushing the traces of lubricant not yet dried there. “We’re going to have to go extra slow after that stunt you pulled. And if I even think you’re hurting, we’re stopping, so don’t bother trying to hide it if it’s not working for you. Got it?”

Cain pouts, but nods sulkily. “Fine, fine. Guess I brought that on myself. —Oh, right, here.” He sits up, letting Reinhardtzar’s cock slide against his ass as he fumbles in the sheets beside them. Reinhardtzar groans, feeling his cock twitch eagerly at the contact, and Cain rewards him with a pleased little smirk as he presses the bottle of oil into the Draph’s hand, almost twice the size of his slim, pale one. “Since you didn’t get a chance earlier. Far be it from me to rob you of your fun,” he says with mock innocence, moving his hips against him just enough to tease.

“Even if you did, I’d just take my payment out of your body later,” Reinhardtzar replies, popping the bottle open. He can hear Cain’s breath hitch as he presses an oil-slick finger against him, then gently pushes it inside. “Mmm. Yeah, you were still way too tight for me. Don’t do anything like that again, you moron, you’re not invincible.” He pushes another finger in, watching Cain’s reaction carefully for any sign of pain.

Cain is biting his lip, but there’s nothing but pleasure in his flushed expression. “W-well, maybe it’s because I was just used to only needing a couple fingers when it’s you doing it. _Fuck_ , Tzar, that feels good.” His tongue darts out to wet his soft lips as he stares at Reinhardtzar’s mouth.

Reinhardtzar knows how to take a hint. He tugs Cain in for another kiss, curling his fingers inside him to rub against his prostate as he does, enjoying the muffled little moan Cain lets out into his mouth, the way his hips jerk eagerly against Reinhardtzar’s stomach. “It’s supposed to feel good,” he murmurs when they part again, carefully starting to move his fingers apart and stretch Cain out. “I’d be a shitty lover if I couldn’t even do that much for you. Mind if I roll us over?”

It’s like a light turns on inside Cain, warmth flooding into his expression, his lips tilting up at the corners in a shy but pleased smile. He nods rather than replying. Reinhardtzar remembers that they’ve never called each other lovers before; love has never been part of their pillow talk. It was sensible enough for a casual, friendly arrangement, but if Cain wants more and he’s happy to give it, Reinhardtzar doesn’t see the point in dancing around the word. “How is it that at some point you always end up fussing over me?” he asks after a few moments, as he’s settling his back comfortably against the mattress, Reinhardtzar already pressing kisses along his neck and shoulders.

“Because you like to be spoiled,” Reinhardtzar responds, beginning to carefully work a third finger into him, easing him open nice and slow. “And I like giving you what you want.”

“Well, I can’t really, ah, argue with that,” Cain says, his voice going soft and breathy, lifting his hips against Reinhardtzar’s hand. “Even if you’re going….mmm, a little slower than I’d like.”

“You’ve only got yourself to blame for that,” Reinhardtzar points out, curling his fingers again, enjoying the way Cain arches and moans at the touch.

“N-no, no, I mean, Tzar— _Tzar_ , I’m not going to last like this, think I’m going to come way too fast, once you’re inside me…” Cain is rubbing one hand against his hip, in that cute way he does when he’s trying not to touch his dick and really wants to. “ _Please_ , I think I’m ready, I want you to feel good. I want to make you feel good.”

Reinhardtzar considers it. Cain’s looking at him so pleadingly, and he feels mostly relaxed around his fingers now, so it’s probably fine. He wants to keep going, make absolutely sure, but he can’t turn down that face. Especially not when his own cock is so hard and aching for attention. “If I think you’re hurting, we stop. But I still want you to tell me if you are.” He pulls his fingers out, and Cain makes a ragged little gasp as he nods agreement.

Reinhardtzar is more eager for this than he’d expected, for it only takes him a few moments to slick up his cock and start to push into Cain. It’s hard to restrain himself, to go slow, to not just shove himself all the way in right away when Cain is so warm and tight and inviting, panting beneath him and clutching at the sheets. Reinhardtzar checks that impulse to pound Cain’s ass, which he’s sure has had quite enough abuse for one evening, and keeps pushing in at an agonizingly slow pace. “I never get tired of this,” he tells Cain quietly, kissing his temple. “Being with you. It feels right. You still okay?”

“More than okay,” Cain gasps, one hand starting to stray from his hip, moving towards the space between his thighs. Reinhardtzar sees and catches it before Cain can touch himself, pulling his hand back to his side, lacing their fingers together, and Cain actually _whimpers_. “Tzar—!”

“You were the one who said you’d come too fast like that,” Reinhardtzar tells him, smiling, and Cain whines. “C’mon, let me take care of you. Even a general needs to be looked after sometimes.”

“You’re going to kill me,” Cain moans. “Please, please Tzar, I’m so _close_. Can I-?”

“Not yet.” Reinhardtzar gives him another soft kiss, pulling his hips back just the slightest bit before pushing back in. “Hold on a little longer for me.”

Cain’s free hand grabs at his shoulder, his fingernails digging in to the point where they’re just edging into pain. “Trying,” he says breathily. “But there’s only so much I can take, you know, I’m only human.”

“That’s fine. I like you that way.” Reinhardtzar grabs Cain’s hip, coaxing it until he gets the picture and tilts his hips up into the Draph’s gentle thrusts. “Tell me when it’s too much.”

“O-okay, but, you know, it’s not like….like it’s going to, ah, take very long.” Cain is clutching both his hand and his shoulder far too tightly, but Reinhardtzar hasn’t felt the sting of breaking skin just yet. “Fuck, but you feel so good like this.”

“So do you,” Reinhardtzar groans, pushing in a little faster, a little harder. The bedsprings creak in protest. “Still good?”

“You, you really, have to ask?” Cain breathes, arching up against him. “Oh—oh _fuck_ , Tzar, I—please, now, please!”

Reinhardtzar wraps his free hand around Cain’s cock, squeezing and stroking, and in just a few seconds Cain’s pleasure peaks, his cum splattering messily all along both of their stomachs. He’s not exactly loud, he’s never been a screamer, but the way his voice rises during orgasm is intensely gratifying to Reinhardtzar. He keeps stroking and thrusting until Cain goes limp against him, then comes to a halt, kissing and holding the younger man for a few moments as he comes down from his climax.

When he makes to pull out of Cain, he locks his legs around Reinhardtzar’s waist, holding him fast where he is. “Told you, I want to make you feel good,” he pants. “You’re pretty close now, right? Go ahead and finish what you started.”

“Probably should argue, but I won’t,” Reinhardtzar says, squeezing the hand he’s still holding tight. He feels Cain’s legs relax, dropping back down to the sheets beneath them. “Shouldn’t take long. Tell me if you need me to stop.”

“Tzar, shut up and fuck me.”

Reinhardtzar obediently shuts up and gets back to it. Cain wasn’t wrong, but Reinhardtzar thinks it’ll still take another few minutes, so he continues to keep his movements slow and gentle. Cain’s breathing slows as he comes down from the orgasm until it’s keeping time with his pace, and he smiles faintly as he squeezes his fingers on Reinhardtzar’s hand. He’s quiet now, though he still makes occasional soft, sated noises. His eyes stay fixed on the Draph’s face, watching him as if drinking it in, savoring the moment.

Even when he’s clearly exhausted, Cain knows him too well not to notice once Reinhardtzar is just verging upon climax. He lifts their joined hands to his mouth and kisses Reinhardtzar’s knuckles. “You can go harder than this. I’m fine, enjoy yourself.” He tilts his hips up invitingly, hooks one leg over Reinhardtzar’s side. “Consider this an express invitation to ravish me to your heart’s content.”

Reinhardtzar groans, still holding himself back but sorely tempted now that he has permission. “In or out?” he manages to ask.

“Inside is fine. Stop fussing and go ahead,” Cain says, giving him a lopsided smirk. The expression is much too endearing. Everything about him is, and Reinhardtzar was an idiot to not have realized it until he nearly lost him.

Reinhardtzar takes a shaky breath and gives in at last. He tries to take care, does his best to keep his movements smooth and consistent, but Cain still whines high in his throat as he thrusts deep into him, again and again, riding out the long and messy orgasm typical for a Draph. At least Cain doesn’t seem to be in any pain or even discomfort; if anything, he looks blissful, relaxed, satisfied. As he pushes in one last time, finally drained, Reinhardtzar braces his forearms on either side of Cain’s head, leaning his weight on them so he doesn’t collapse directly onto him. He wouldn’t want to crush Cain under his bulk as he comes down from his orgasm. He might not be as delicate as he looks, but he’s still much, much smaller than Reinhardtzar.

When he’s calmed down enough to catch his breath, Reinhardtzar smooths Cain’s hair back from his face and presses a fond kiss to his forehead. “Looks like you worked off that stress and then some. I take it I made for a pleasant distraction.”

“That’s one way to put it.” Cain laughs, but at this point he sounds completely worn out. “I think you’re selling yourself short, though.”

It’s getting more uncomfortably sticky by the second. Reinhardtzar pulls his softening dick back out of Cain, grimacing as a small wave of cum immediately leaks out onto the sheets, and starts to get up from the bed. To his surprise, Cain suddenly grabs at his upper arm, looking almost panicked. “Hey, don’t be in such a rush to leave.” His voice has that forced lightness that marks him covering a stronger reaction, and Reinhardtzar realizes that despite them working it out earlier, Cain’s still experiencing some anxiety. Well, that’s normal after the day they’ve had. It might be normal for a while to come yet.

But reassuring him isn’t ever going to be a problem for Reinhardtzar. With a sigh, he leans back over and kisses Cain’s lips gently. “I’m not leaving. Just want to make sure you don’t wake up sticky and filthy in the morning. You’d be pissing and moaning half the day if I let you go crusty overnight, we both know it.”

Cain pauses a moment, then nods and settles back into the pillows, letting go of him again. “As long as you come back.”

“Always will,” Reinhardtzar tells him without a moment’s hesitation. That gets him the smile he was looking for. “Now shut up and get some rest already.”

“Not until you come back to bed! So hurry up,” Cain tells him with a yawn. But by the time Reinhardtzar soaks a couple of hand towels and heads back to the bed, Cain’s eyes are closed, his breathing light and even. Reinhardtzar shrugs and gets to work anyway, fighting off sleep long enough to wipe Cain down so he’s mostly clean—gently, so he doesn’t wake him again. Then he slides back under the covers with him, taking care to settle on the other side of the bed from the wet spot they unavoidably left on the sheets. Cain doesn’t wake, not even when Reinhardtzar lifts him up from the mattress and shifts him till he’s comfortably draped over the Draph’s chest.

As he drifts off, he thinks that he wouldn’t mind sleeping like this every night from now on. He thinks Cain wouldn’t mind, either. He’ll ask in the morning. No need to rush it, not when they’ll have all the time they need. All the time in the world.

After all, neither of them has anywhere better to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Make the content you want to see in the world, right? There's not enough CainTzar out there, so I'm doing my part for the cause. Thank you to Ike for being fantastic and keeping me sane while I worried this out of my system! (I apologize in advance for subjecting you to the same thing all over again when I write part 2.)
> 
> For Renard, because I know you're just as thirsty for this content as I am.


End file.
